


Ace of Cake

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [162]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Derek Hale, Cake, Drabble, Established Relationship, Happy Derek Hale, Happy Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Stiles and Derek's ace themed wedding day
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Drabbles [162]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/921516
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Ace of Cake

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](https://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/633426159931129856/okay-i-managed-to-write-another-drabble-for-the)

The weeks after Derek’s proposal to Stiles flew by, much to Stiles’ surprise. It was kind of amazing how much time wedding planning seemed to take up.

Now, here they were a handful of minutes after their vows, faces flushed with happiness, sitting at a table in the reception hall eating their cake that Stiles had surprised Derek with. It was multi-layered with purple and black icing to match their color scheme. Stiles wanted to incorporate Derek’s asexuality into their wedding, even though the two of them would be the only ones who truly knew how important the colors were.


End file.
